


Sleepover

by LadyNikita



Series: Hamilton One-Shots [4]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Modern AU, One Shot, sleepover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 16:43:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11317503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyNikita/pseuds/LadyNikita
Summary: John is going at Alex's to a sleepover and they are alone, just the two of them.Fluffy fluff I can't do summaries.





	Sleepover

John had never been on a sleepover at Alexander’s without any other friend. Not that it’s some kind of a big deal, he thought sarcastically, but then stopped and shook his head. No, in contrary. It was a huge deal. He was going to spend a whole night with Alex alone.  
He took a deep breath. It’s going to be okay, he tried to calm down his fast-paced heartbeat. Alex was not going to find out what John felt for him. It was wrong, as his father always said. He needed to snap out of this weird phase and come back to reality.  
Logical thoughts, however, did not change his feelings.  
John made sure he packed everything he needed and put the bag on his shoulder.  
“I’m going at Alex’s!” he shouted at the door to his father. Before he went out, he saw his serious face, staring at him piercingly.  
“Remember what I told you” he started, but John rolled his eyes.  
“Yeah, I know. No girls, no alcohol, no drugs. I get it.”  
Henry Laurens nodded but did not smile. John shrugged and opened the door.  
“See ya tomorrow” he threw in the air behind him and rushed into the rain, putting on his hood.  
Freezing wind whipped rain into his face, as he was making his way to the train that would take him to Washingtons’ mansion. Alex was living there with Washingtons as his foster parents and with Lafayette, their another adopted son, who currently was visiting his beloved France with Martha Washington. Considering the fact, that George Washington as a politician always had his hands full with work at his office, that left the big house empty for Alex and John to have fun watching some films. John smiled to his thoughts; he was imagining himself telling Alex how he felt. And discovering that Hamilton, in fact, feels the same way. Although John knew, that would never happen. As far as he was concerned, Alex was into this girl from college, whose name was Eliza, if he recalled correctly. Besides, John would never be brave enough to tell Alex this. He was strong if it was for physical strength or actions, but words and feelings? That was Alex’s preserve.  
He took a train and soon enough he found himself before Washingtons’ house. John took a deep breath. Then another. Then he made the few missing steps and rang the bell.  
After a couple of minutes, the door opened and he saw him. His long hair was loosed, but noticeably freshly washed. Alex was smiling, his eyes glittering.  
“Jack!” he grinned and moved, to let John enter.  
“Uh, don’t call me Jack” John tried to frown, but couldn’t stop the smile. Other people greeted themselves by saying something like “Hi!” or “Good morning!”, but this was their tradition. Alex always called him Jack, and John always pretended to get annoyed by it. John liked it though, deep in his soul.  
He entered the ornate house and took the path upstairs, to the attic. It was their cinema-room, whenever they met at Alex’s to watch films.  
“So, what would we like to eat tonight?” Alex shouted from the kitchen. “We’ve got popcorn, some chips, sandwiches, that Mom made before they took off…”  
“Just get everything, we’ve got all night” John shouted back and entered the attic. It was a quite big room, with a sheer roof and a few small windows. A light green sofa was placed in the centre of the room, in front of the huge TV. John put his bag next to the sofa and fell onto it with a sigh. He noticed a couple of DVDs next to his head on the pillows, so he took them and started to browse.  
“Have you decided what we’re gonna watch?” asked Alex, who has just climbed the stairs, with his hands full of packs and bottles.  
“Yeah, I thought this could be fun” he showed Alex one of the discs and moved, making space for Alex to sit.  
“Sure, I heard so much good about this one” he nodded eagerly and opened a pack of chips.  
They’d watched four films when they decided it was time for them to go to sleep. They were both half-unconscious and out of coffee.  
Alex walked out of the room to check if the door was locked and bring a mattress for John, but when he came back he found Laurens asleep on the sofa. He smiled and laid himself on the mattress. He closed his eyes, but the sleep did not come. Eventually, he leaned on his elbow and discreetly watched John’s face, lighted by the moonlight from the windows. He sighed.  
“My dear Jack…” he whispered. When John didn’t wake up, Alex carried on. “I wish you could share the feelings I’ve got for you. Why can’t you see what you’re doing to me?”  
A part of him was utterly glad that John was still asleep and didn’t hear a thing. But the other part wanted to wake John up and repeat this to him. Alex wanted to know. He needed to know.  
He stared at John’s freckled face, soft and neat, his curly hair, that strands fell on his eyes. In the dark, illuminated only by the light of the moon he looked so… beautiful. Alex subconsciously moved closer. John’s breath was warm and calm. He moved a little in his sleep, making Alex freeze, but he only sighed and was sleeping on. Alex relaxed and leaned forward, his heart beating like a drum.  
Well, there is no stopping now, he thought as their lips touched. Gently, carefully, since Alex was risking everything in this very moment. John’s eyes opened and Alex stopped the kiss, unsure what was going to happen now…  
But John closed his eyes back and leaned towards Alex, renewing the kiss. It was more energetic now, more passionate. Alex caught John’s neck, pulling him closer.  
“You okay with this?” he asked barely audibly into Laurens’ ear. John felt goosebumps on his skin as he nodded.  
“More than okay” he answered and slipped off the sofa onto the mattress. He felt confident, so confident as if he could do anything as if the world was his and Alex’s at this moment. And it was - their whole world was this exact room, for they needed nothing more.  
John’s hands found their way under Alex’s loose shirt. He lost control over his actions, but he did not want it back. He gave into it completely and apparently so did Alex. Soon enough they were both shirtless and breathless. They lay side by side, their bodies touching. Alex played with John’s curls.  
“I’ve waited so long for this” he whispered amazed and looked John in the eyes. His smile faded. “What’s wrong?”  
John shook his head with a sigh.  
“Me too. It’s just… this is wrong, Alex. We shouldn’t be doing it.”  
Alex frowned.  
“Why not?” he put his hair behind his ear. “How can this be wrong, Jack?”  
“I mean two men… and if my father finds out…” he faltered. Alex silenced him with a soft kiss.  
“Come on, John. Didn’t you hear? It’s the Pride month. It’s our time” he nudged him softly and smiled. “No, seriously now listen. Your father is wrong. What you feel, what I feel, it’s valid, okay? You’ve got every right to love someone of your own choice and no one, you hear me, no one can tell you otherwise.”  
John smiled.  
“If you say so.”  
“No, I mean it, John” he looked him in the eyes. “It’s perfectly normal to love another man. Accept yourself, because you’re amazing just the way you are.”  
“Wow, Alex that’s… thanks” John’s cheeks reddened a bit as he laughed. Alex grinned and stroked his cheek.  
“I’m happy that you’re here,” he said and cuddled to his chest.  
“I’m happy too, Alex” John pulled him closer and like that they fell asleep.


End file.
